The Joys of Being a Legacy
by Samantha's Library
Summary: If you're reading this then it's likely you don't know me. Be glad. You don't want to know me. I'm a legacy. If you don't know what that means then let me explain it to you here, in five words: Doomed to a dangerous life. To survive as a legacy you have to understand the life of a demigod and accept it (which are two things I've already failed at). My name's Alissa Jackson... AU.
1. Chapter 1 The Things You Least Expect

**Welcome audience!**

 **So I went into my story to see why I didn't get many views, and honestly-when I read it-I didn't blame you guys. So now I've edited and added much needed info, but there's probably a couple mistakes still though. Btw, a special thank you to Twin-books for the help! Luv you Twin, this chapter's for you!**

 **So this is something that I came up with when I was bored and I decided, "Hey, why not?" So I wrote it.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO & HoO (basically the whole fandom), and a lot of the characters in this story. The plot and OCs are the only things-I'm afraid-I can take credit for. Otherwise I'm just another loyal fan.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

" _Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans."_ -Allen Saunders

* * *

Chapter 1: The Things You Least Expect

If you're reading this then it's likely you don't know me. Be glad. You don't want to know me. You don't want to be a part of my gods awful life. With its monsters, death, gods, ghouls, death, life threatening experiences, and (again) _death_ , this is something you don't want to be a part of. Trust me, you don't. I don't think I _ever_ did. But I had no choice.

Everything was great, until the time had come for me to learn what I _really_ was, and what was expected of me. Technically, I should have already started to learn by my twelfth birthday, so I was overdue by a year, but hey, who cares, at least that's one more year of freedom from my dangerous life. Besides, the only reason why this hadn't happened is because my parents wanted to keep me close. That, and I probably never seemed ready, but I don't think it would have changed a thing if I _had_ learned by my twelfth birthday.

I'm a legacy. If you don't know what that means then let me explain it to you here, in five words: Doomed to a dangerous life. I'm being serious, in my point of view that is the definition of my life as a legacy. I'm the daughter of two very well-known and heroic demigods, and sadly, that's what makes my life so dangerous. If you don't know what a demigod is, well, odds are…you're never going to and I am _so_ envious of you right now.

Being a legacy means living up to the ones who came before you (yeah right). In my case it means living up to my crazy, amazing, and lovable parents-whom of which I'll never look at the same way again. To survive as a legacy you have to understand the life of a demigod and accept it (which are two things I've already failed at). You have to watch your back every day of your life, never once knowing what horribly awful thing is right behind you, until it shows its face (or lack thereof).

Which brings me to the topic of monsters….gods, I _hate_ -no _despise_ is a better word- monsters! Remember the monster under the bed that you always thought was a hallucination from a scared child's mind. Yeah, I hate to tell you, but you weren't hallucinating. I hated just _learning_ about monsters from my parents or my brother, so what in Hades' realm did I do to deserve a life _running_ from them. All my life, the worst thing I had to fear were the stories my parents would tell me and those dumb little arachnids. Now the mother of all creepy eight-legged creatures, Arachne, herself isn't even the least of my problems.

My name's Alissa Jackson and for those of you reading, you better _hope_ this is fiction.

…..o0o…..

Ah, family outings…a time for experiencing the world outside of work and school, and living life to the fullest with those closest to you. (Yeah, nope…that's not going to happen. Oh sorry, spoilers….). My parents had always told me how much fun camp was (you know…besides knowing that you were basically there to train and be protected), so I was excited. To think, it was finally time for me to step up and follow in my parents and brother's footsteps. Plus, no school for the whole summer (unless you count monster and mythology classes, along with training). "How long will it be tell we get there?" I asked Dad, bouncing my leg up and down out of habit.

"Be patient, Ally." Dad replied, snickering. Dad had always been an easy one to read, so it didn't surprise me when I heard the mixed emotions behind his words. Excitement was something way beyond expected, worry was something I'd never put past him, but guilt was something altogether scary. I wish I'd known then what I know now, because then I probably would have connected the dots a lot sooner.

"Oh ha. Ha." I replied, my voice leaking sarcasm. "Impatience isn't something I asked to inherit, you know?" Dad laughed, which I honestly loved hearing, making him and Mom happy had always been one of my greatest goals. Every once in a while I see either of them stare of into space with a sad or horrified look on their faces and I was determined to stop that.

"So when are we going to see Mom?" Peter-my brother-asked from beside me. Peter was fifteen years old with jet black hair that had a life of its own, and a fierce grey storm accumulating in his irises. Every aspect of his posture and body screamed, _I'm smart, don't mess with me!_ To the world and I admired him for that, and more.

"When we get there." Dad replied, obviously enjoying our annoyance. I was tempted to pout, but I held it in, I didn't want to be known as the girl who'd never grown up. Plus, I knew dad would probably enjoy that too.

"And when's that?" Peter asked, gripping the back of the passenger seat. I smiled at him, and Dad couldn't hold back his snicker.

"You two…" he complained. You didn't have to be a genius to know he was rolling his eyes.

For the next twenty minutes or so (probably less), all I thought about was the day my parents first told me they were demigods. I was seven years old and playing with my nine-year-old show-off of a brother. He had always been a developing genius from a very young age, he'd build things, draw things, and write things that the average nine-year-old mind couldn't comprehend. I was so jealous of him. Now I realize it was probably a result of being a stronger legacy of Athena, but I used to think that he got the best of both our parents' minds. Sometimes I still do.

Anyway, Peter and I were building a skyscraper out of Legos and when he told me what it was I imagined a big cheese grater ripping the clouds to shreds, because that's honestly what the name struck me as. I mean I'd seen both skyscrapers and cheese graters before, but my seven-year-old mind loved to wander. Probably got it from Dad.

When I tried to place the final block on top I was disappointed to find that I was just a tad bit too short (I seem to be that way with everything), _Well that's annoying…_ Then, big hands grabbed my tiny waist and lifted me up ever so slightly so I could place it where it needed to go. I planted it firmly and turned to smile at my dad. "Thank you, daddy!" I remember saying.

"No problem, Waterbug." Dad replied. Dad calls me Waterbug obviously because I was a strong legacy of Poseidon, but also because I was so tiny. Even as a seven-year-old I could always read my father's emotions, even if I sometimes didn't understand them, so I knew that my dad was both nervous and sad. I know now he didn't want to tell me what he was. I know now that he didn't want to expose his little girl to such a horrible life. Dad set me down.

"Peter." My mom said, firm but soft. "Could you-"

Peter started gathering up the rest of the Legos. "I'm going mommy." He told her. "Don't worry." Now being the nervous and sibling-attached little girl I was, I grabbed his shirt sleeve. He looked into my eyes and I didn't have to say anything for him to understand, _Please don't go_. Peter sat down right next to me. Mom sighed and smiled at us before dad started the explanation.

"Alright Ally," Dad had said. "What were about to tell you, you may not understand, but we know you're a big girl and are ready to handle it…" he sighed sadly, trying to figure out a way to start. "So here it goes…" That's when they spilled the beans and I never thought it could possibly get any more confusing, until I went to Camp Half-Blood for the first time.

Suddenly the car rocked hard and my stomach jumped up into my throat, jarring me out of my thoughts. "What the Hades?" I said, pressing my back against the seat tightly. Up in the front, I could hear Dad curse things in Latin that I knew to never repeat in English and I turned to see Peter was looking through the back window.

"Uh…dad?" he said, in a way that made me shiver. "You might want to speed up…" It only took me two seconds to snap my head around to look out the back window and man, I suddenly wished I sat in the front. There was a cyclops wielding a huge celestial bronze ax outside the car. As I looked down I noticed that there was a giant gash in the roof of the trunk that made me feel sorry for all of our baggage.

"Holy Hera!" I cried. "That is one giant ax!" I couldn't help it. It was the first thing that came to my mind. I couldn't explain why this evil cyclops was running so fast when he had more muscles then the Hulk and that giant ax to way him down, but monsters never made any sense to begin with, so let's just say…I didn't think about it too long. "What does he want?"

"Who cares?!" Dad said, slamming the accelerator to the floor. Then we were probably going a hundred miles an hour with an ax wielding maniac at our rear bumper and I suddenly was reminded of every horror movie commercial I'd ever seen and all the monster stories my parents told me. Strangely this also reminded me of all the times Dad tried to avoid Uncle Tyson's bear hugs.

"Is this what your life was like?" I yelled over the sound of our tires ripping across the road. I could see my dad's determined smile in the review mirror when we bounced over a bump.

"Worse!" he yelled back. I was tempted to dive out the side of the car, but if the fall at this speed didn't kill me I knew the Hulk impersonator with the ax would. I decided against it. Finally I could see in the distance a hill with a tall pine tree at the peak-Aunt Thalia's tree-and I knew if we could get there we'd be home free. I leaned forward in my seat as if that would help us gain speed. It didn't.

Out of nowhere a blade sliced into the car right between Peter and I, and my heart ricocheted in my chest. "HADES REALM!" I cursed at the top of my lungs. Peter cried out in pain and I saw that the ax had nicked him. Then, to top off all the horrible things that had happened so far, our car shot up in the air and was only driving on two wheels for a sec. That wasn't the bad thing though, because when I sought the reason as to why, I found that Mega Muscles had jumped on our now barely recognizable back hood. "DAD!" Peter and I screamed in horror.

" _Di immortals!_ " Dad cursed, trying his hardest to push on the accelerator some more. It didn't matter though, the weight of the cyclops pushed the tires to they're limits, acting as a breaking mechanism. My eyes were at their widest when the cyclops ripped the axe from where it rested and raised it to where it would have sliced off our heads.

"OH MY GODS!" I cried, yanking the seatbelt away and diving into the front. It didn't take Peter long to join me (There's a lesson here kids: do not try this at home, not even if you're a demigod). The blade ripped through the roof of the back seat of the car and my ears screamed in utter agony. The car skidded to a halt just a couple yards in front of Half-Blood Hill and Dad's head hit the wheel, earning him a bloody nose. That didn't stop him from uncapping his pen/sword (Riptide) and throwing open the driver's door, though. Peter and I launched out of the passenger door and tumbled onto the unforgiving ground.

The Incredible Hulk impersonator swung the ax where we previously had been, leaving the car an undriveable hunk of metal just asking to be put out of its misery. "ZEUS'S BEARD!" Peter cried. "You'd never know it was a car!" Dad stabbed the beast with his sword and started running toward the hill as the cyclops attempted to free his weapon.

"TO TARTARUS WITH THE CAR!" Dad cried, gesturing for us to move forward. "RUN!" I didn't need any encouragement. I turned towards Half-Blood Hill and sprinted to my limits.

"What the Hades does he want?!" Peter yelled, anger roaring in his voice.

"Gods, I don't care!" Dad replied. "All I know is he shows amazing courage, being this close to so many demigods!" The clang of the ax when it was finally pulled from the remains of the car rang through my ears and sent my heart into a sprint along with my legs. I did not turn around to see how close he was, I only tried to run faster.

"Where the Hades are they?!" I screamed. Dad looked around and when he saw no one in sight, the determined look on his face only grew. "With all this noise, surely at least _Chiron_ must have heard!" I'd never seen Dad make a decision so fast in his life, he turned on his heel and swiped Riptide into defense mode. Peter and I stopped a few seconds after him.

"Keep running!" Dad demanded, standing strong. This was one of those moments where I was incredibly proud to be his daughter.

"No way!" Peter yelled, pulling out his pocket-sword thing (I'll explain later). I didn't spare a moment to unsheathe my dagger from my belt.

"Yeah!" I agreed, stepping up to face the beast with dad. Peter and I nodded to each other, sure this was what we both wanted. With that, Peter and I took a stand next to our father, and could see the grin on his face out of the corner of my eye.

"Why'd you have to inherit my stubbornness?" Dad asked. The beast charged at us beyond average speed and what probably took like three seconds for him to get to us, felt like three minutes when my eyes decided to go all slow-motion on me. Mega Muscles swung his axe at our feet and I nearly fell flat on my face when trying to avoid it.

Dad took the back and Peter and I took the front. With the maniac swinging his blade at our faces every twenty seconds, never had I felt so happy to be short in my entire life. Suddenly he swung downward at my arm and in my attempt to avoid it, he grazed my foot. _Well, there goes that shoe…_ I thought, stabbing into his hand as revenge. The beast cried out in surprise and my Dad gave a good slash to his back.

Mega Muscles threw his blade up in fury and just when I thought he was going to put an end to my brother and I for good, just about twenty arrows sprouted out of his chest. The beast stumbled back in surprise, losing his composure and I took that moment to look back. To my gleeful surprise a group of thirty or more demigods and legacies came running down the hill wielding mean looking weapons.

That's when the super tough, anger enforced leader looked to my dad and yelled. "You're not dying today, Prissy!" I could see the fiery daughter of Ares, Clarisse herself when she burst through the crowd and threw her spear with deadly accuracy at the beast, causing him to fall to his knees. It was then that she grinned maliciously at my Dad and added, "Whether you like it or not."

* * *

 **Well that's it for your entertainment guys, hope you enjoyed. Plz express your enjoyment in a reviews, constructive criticism is always appreciated, but flames will _not_ be accepted. Thank you so much for reading guys. JSYK, I wrote this when I was tired so sorry for all the horrible mistakes. I hope I've fixed most of them now though.**

 **Now before you go there's 2 things you probably should know: 1. I'm writing this for fun, so nothing's planned… & 2\. I'm trying to get back into writing on fanfiction (so don't expect me to be awesome). Thank you, that's all I have to say. Don't forget to leave a review and lend me your thoughts.**

 **Samantha's Library.**


	2. Chapter 2 Of Curiosity and Introduction

**Welcome back guys! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

 **JSYK: Every description in this chapter is the way I see things in my mind, you don't have to see them the same way.**

 **Disclaimer: As I said last chapter, Rick Riordan owns the fandom and most of the characters. The plot and the OCs are the only things that are mine.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

" _And once the storm is over, you won't remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won't be sure, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what this storm's all about_. _"_ -Haruki Murakami

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Curiosity and Indrodution

Hi, so remember the giant ax wielding maniac? Good, because this won't make any sense otherwise…

The campers tackled the beast with incredible force, making the beast lurch backward. I tried not to gawk in amazement, but some things you just can't hold back. "Woah…" I gasped. Clarisse screamed orders and other things in Latin that I couldn't comprehend, but there was no doubt in my mind of where my dad learned to curse. I tried to help, but everything was moving _way_ too fast.

Dad gave Clarisse a vexatious grin, trying to hide the annoyance behind his eyes. He was failing miserably. "Long time no see, Clarisse…" he replied with a frustrated sigh, swinging his weapon dangerously.

"Not long enough." Clarisse commented. She dived to the side and grunted when trying to avoid the cyclops and his ax. I was enjoying the conversation between my dad and his old 'friend' and it only got better when my mom came running down the hill wielding her dagger.

"Trouble just follows you everywhere…" Mom glared at Dad as I tried to hold back my snickers. "Doesn't it Seaweedbrain?"

"It loves me," Dad said with a shrug. "What can I say?" My mom looked at him murderously, like, _Seriously! Now's not the time for jokes!_ Of course, between all the distractions I didn't notice the haft of the ax was coming at me with tremendous speed. I was flung back, more than half-way up the hill, and to sum it up: the wind was more than knocked out of me.

"ALISSA!" Mom screamed.

Peter tore himself away from the battle and ran up to check on me. At the same time an arrow struck the cyclops in the eye and he went down long enough for Clarisse to give him the final blow, with one last angry cry.

"You okay Ally?" Peter asked, concern in his voice. Instead of answering him, I nodded my head in reply, because when I tried to speak it felt as though I was sacrificing precious breaths. I did not want to think about how many things I'd broken on my way down. But the worst of it was the pounding pain in my skull when I thought about how stupid I'd been. ' _Never get distracted, Ally!'_ Mom had always said when we'd train together. ' _Sometimes that can be the end of you…'_

Speaking of Mom, as soon as that was over with, she ran up to me with a look of worry imprinted on her face. "Are you okay sweetheart?!" I nodded and let her grab my hand.

"Ow…" I moaned, when it didn't hurt so much to talk. Mom examined me with her calculating stormy grey eyes, and then gave me a stern yet soft look.

"You have to be more careful…" Dad walked up and grabbed me, carrying me bridal style into camp. After a couple of hours in the infirmary (trying to ease the pain with nectar and ambrosia), it was finally deduced that I had fractured my wrist, broke a rib, and was covered with scrapes and bruises that made my body feel like it had been set on fire. _Lovely._

…..o0o…..

When I opened my eyes after a much deserved nap, my mom and dad were sitting right next to me talking about Mega Muscles. "Why would he go through all that trouble?" Mom was asking. "There must be a reason why he chased you down so close to camp."

"I really don't know, Wisegirl." My dad replied, seemingly lost in thought. "I sure hope this doesn't mean a prophecy…"

"Me too," Mom agreed. "Explain it to me again, I want to make sure I didn't miss anything."

"Well, we were driving and…"

I did _not_ need to experience that again. I looked around and found that Peter was staring down at me with a bored expression on his face, until he saw that I was awake. He smirked at me. "I bet this wasn't how you thought your first day at camp would go." I punched him in the arm-with the hand that did not have a fractured wrist-and attempted a smile.

"Yep." I agreed, blowing stray hairs out of my face. Mom and Dad moved closer to me with worry in their eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Dad asked. _Well, let's see, my body feels like a child of Hephaestus set me on fire, I can hear someone pounding a drum over and over again in my head, and considering this was all a result of my stupidity_ … _No Dad, I wouldn't say I'm alright_.

"I've been better." I replied, staring up at the ceiling in self-pity. I suddenly realized my heart was thumping in my skull, creating the illusion of a beating drum, _I wish you would get out of my head!_ I thought. "Can I have a glass of water?" I asked. Mom handed me an empty glass and as I imagined the desired liquid, it appeared to fill up without anything being poured in. I sighed in contentment as I collected every last drop in my mouth.

"Better?" Mom asked. I grinned.

"Always." I replied, already feeling my pains heal faster. A familiar clop of hooves approached where I lied and I looked up to see Chiron.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked. I nodded appreciatively and sat up in bed. "I heard you were attacked?" Chiron looked to my mom and dad to confirm this.

"Oh, _they_ were attacked." Mom answered, moving her finger between, Peter, Dad, and I. "I had to jump in to save them." She eyed Dad at that and I could tell she was still a little upset. I started to wonder if Clarisse had the same reaction. _No doubt_.

"Percy, Annabeth?" Chiron beckoned. By the emotionless look on his face I knew what he needed was important. "May I have a word with you?" Mom and Dad nodded their heads and slipped away with Chiron.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked Peter, curiously. Peter's eyes looked distant, like the way our parents' eyes got sometimes when they'd remember or realize something awful. He shook it away as soon as I saw it. "Peter?"

"Probably something bad." Peter admitted. This is one of the things that I loved about him. He was honest, but not brutally. I smiled, happy to have such a great sibling (not everyone's so lucky). "Hey, feeling okay enough to walk?" I slipped my legs off the bed and stood up.

"Does this answer your question?" I asked, gesturing to myself.

"Nope." Peter told me. I rolled my eyes and started to pace back and force in front of the bed.

"Happy?" I asked, annoyed. Peter grinned slyly.

"Yep." He answered, standing up. I rolled my eyes and I followed Peter out of the infirmary.

"Where are we going?" I asked. We passed by a few cabins-some of which were huge and/or wild-and paused in front of what I could only assume was the famed Poseidon cabin. The Poseidon cabin had seashells and pieces of undersea coral encrusted into the outside walls and a line of dark and light colored sand dollars stretched across the long walls just shy from the middle. It was short-so to speak-like me. _Perfect_. The roof had a dull point, letting the whole building seem to blend into the background. In other words, it was amazing, but not so much that it stood out.

"To see a few things." Peter answered, with a smirk. I gawked at the beautiful representation of architecture and ocean, which made Peter's smirk grow. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Woah…" I managed, nodding my head. I'd never actually got the chance to see it up close, but now that I could take time to admire the details, I smiled. "It's exactly like Dad described…" I pinpointed every detail from his stories and was surprised to find not a single inaccuracy. Peter turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"That surprises you?" he asked.

"Well, it's just that I always thought they might have changed it over the years, or that Dad was leading me on…" I explained, still gawking. Peter nodded like that made sense and looked back to the small building. "Can we go inside?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah." Peter replied in a _no duh_ voice. "This _is_ where you're going to be staying for the summer."

"Oh, yeah." I replied, in embarrassment. I walked up to the door and felt a tingling feeling of excitement seem to shoot up my arm when I reached for the knob. I know it's kind of weird to be this excited to step inside a building, but imagine your favorite story in the whole world coming into reality and you suddenly become a part of it. That's what it felt like to me when I reached out and laid my hand on that doorknob. I turned the knob and walked inside, already expecting what I'd see.

To say the least it reminded me a lot of the 'police box' in Doctor Who, where the inside was bigger than the outside, but in this case that probably wasn't true. The aqua ceiling was higher than would have been expected and hanging from it were a couple of bronze hippocampi that seemed to glitter against the light that shone into the room. The walls glowed both light and dark, reflecting light from the nearby windows to all around the room. The windows were average with their aqua curtains, except the shells-that looked like fossils or carvings-glued to the window sills. The same line of Sand dollars ran all-along walls on the inside too, giving the room a certain pattern. Bunk beds were stacked on either side of the room and a cold grey fountain lay against the wall, where a fish carved out of sea rock spit water through its kissy lips. I loved all of it!

"It's even better on the inside…" I commented, as Peter stepped into the room.

"Yep." He agreed, looking just as amazed as I was. "I've only been in here a couple times…"

"Really?" I asked. "So you stay in the Athena cabin?"

"Pretty much." He summed up. My heart sort of calmed to a slow steady beat at that. I always thought that Peter stayed in both cabins, on and off. I didn't know why, but I felt contentment in knowing this was my own path-living in the Poseidon cabin, I mean.

It was then that I noticed the only other person in the room. A kid was standing next to one of the bunks. He was taller than me (what a surprise) with a slight tan, shaggy sepia brown hair, and deep blue-black eyes that were like staring into a cold black wave just before it swallowed you. He was wearing worn out jeans, black and green Nikes, a forest green T-shirt and a navy blue jacket. Intimidating did not begin to describe this guy. He looked like he was right in the middle of settling in before we disturbed him. As a result, the kid was staring at us like we were Rubik's Cubes-intriguing but annoying all the same.

I tried not to look as guilty as I felt when I realized we'd been ignoring him. "Um, sorry." I said, awkwardly. "I'm Alissa." I held out my hand politely and he stared at it for a couple seconds before he decided to shake it.

"Terry." He introduced, with a voice that reminded me of my dad's for some reason. He looked oddly at my brother and Peter stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Peter." Terry nodded his head, in a way that implied he cared, but I had a feeling he really didn't.

"You're Legacies?" he asked, going back to what I assume he'd been doing before we walked in.

"Yeah," I replied. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." He answered. When he said this, I knew he'd been listening in, and he wouldn't even tell me. I decided I didn't like him all that much.

"Are you?" I asked. I only asked because he didn't look too much like a Poseidon kid.

"Nope." He replied, simply. He really wouldn't give me a straight answer and he never looked directly at me when I was talking to him. _Rude much?_

"Okay…" Peter budded in awkwardly. "Ally, did you want to stay or…?" I glared at Terry when his back was turned to me and walked out before my brother.

"No," I replied firmly. As I made my way through the door. I was surprised to find two girls standing right outside.

"Is this it?" One girl was saying, looking curiously down at a piece of paper. "This is where I'm going to be staying?"

"Yep." The other said confidently.

"You sure…?" The first asked, unconvinced. The first girl had walnut colored skin, wavy black hair that fell only slightly past her shoulders, and bright sea green eyes that stood out against her skin. A medium sized pair of oval shaped glasses sat in front of her eyes and she had to pull them down her nose to stare at the piece of paper, leading me to believe that she was near sighted. She was wearing a purple and pink tie dye shirt, dotted with little white specks, which reminded me of outer-space. Her jeans were sapphire and her shoes were violet converse sneakers. On her right arm hung a purple jacket, a purple backpack was slung over the same shoulder, and she held the paper in her left hand. If I had to guess, I'd say her favorite color was purple.

"C'mon Opel!" The other girl replied, with a giggle. "Trust me." This second girl had pale white skin, long, straight raven black hair (that shone blue in the sun), and exciting sky blue eyes. She was wearing a Camp-Half-Blood T-shirt, white jeans (with spots of dirt all over them), and regular black converse sneakers. The girl pointed to the Zeus cabin (which I can't believe I didn't notice, with its huge marble columns) next to the Poseidon cabin and smiled. "If you need me, that's my cabin."

"Okay…" Opel replied, nervously. I approached, deciding I'd listened in long enough.

"Hi, my name's Alissa." I greeted. "I couldn't help over hearing, but are you staying in the Poseidon cabin?" I gestured to Opel. Opel nodded her head awkwardly.

"Yeah," she replied. I smiled warmly at her. "I'm Opel."

"Well, I guess were cabin-mates then, Opel." I replied. I nodded my head at the other girl. "And you are?"

"The name's Destiny." She answered, thrusting out her hand. I shook it and it felt like her hand sucked the life out of mine. She was incredibly strong for how she looked. ' _You can't judge a book by its cover, Ally…',_ came mom's voice in my mind. "I'm a demigod, daughter of Zeus." And suddenly the name Destiny had some irony to it.

"Really? Cool." I replied. "I'm a Legacy of both Poseidon and Athena."

"I'm a Legacy too." Opel budded in, seeming happy to have something in common with me. "Just Poseidon…" For some reason she felt the need to add, "…my grandpa was a demigod and he didn't tell me."

"How'd you figure it out?" I asked, curiously. Opel pointed sheepishly to Destiny.

"Destiny figured it out." She answered. "She's my best friend." I looked back and forth between Destiny and Opel, and the more I did, the more I wondered how they became friends. Destiny was just so confident and Opel just seemed curious and shy. I guess you always look for the best things in a friend that you can't find yourself.

"That's great." I told them. "I hope I can become your friend too." Opel smiled at me.

"We'll see…" Destiny said. "You seem like an awesome person so far…"

"Thank you." I replied, wondering what Destiny's idea of 'awesome' was. "You too." It was then that my brother finally came out of the Poseidon cabin and I wondered what he'd been doing in there all that time with…Terry.

"You ready to move on, Ally?" he asked. I look back at him.

"Uh, sure." I replied. I turned to Opel and Destiny. "It was nice to meet you guys, see you around."

"You too." Opel agreed, waving goodbye to me. Destiny just smiled and bolted into the Zeus cabin.

"You make some new friends?" Peter asked with a grin. I nodded my head.

"I think so…" I replied, hopefully.

…..o0o…..

The rest of time, Peter showed me the rest of camp and told me about all the activities. "You're going to love it here, Ally." He was saying. I was happy he was so confident. That made me feel confident.

We finally returned to the Big House to visit mom and dad. They had migrated out to the porch and I didn't like the worried looks on their faces. Dad sat in a lawn chair rubbing his head like he had a pounding headache, which (after the whole cyclops with the ax thing) didn't seem hard to believe. Chiron was standing with his hands stretching out to make gestures when he spoke. Mom was leaning up against the railing, looking deep in concentration. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but one thing was for sure, it probably wasn't good.

As we approached I saw Mom signal Chiron and Dad to stop talking, which made me wonder what couldn't be heard. Mom half-smiled. "So what do you think of camp, Ally?" she asked, tilting her head slightly and letting her ponytail slip over her shoulder.

"It's great, Mom." I replied. "I'm excited to see where it goes." Mom, Chiron, and Dad all gave me a grateful look, but it was the same grateful look. A grateful look that felt forced and spiked my curiosity.

"Maybe you can meet some of my friends tomorrow." Peter suggested. I smiled warmly at him. At least that would never change.

* * *

 **I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter, because honestly, I probably could have done better…I would like to remind all of you that, again, nothing's planned.**

 **Please express your love in a review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me constructive criticism, but flames will not be accepted. Give me any suggestions if you wish, but I can't promise I'll go through with them (If I do, I'll make sure to give credit to the rightful thinker).**

 **Thanks!**

 **Samantha's Library.**


End file.
